いたずらの神の血オオカミ-Blood Wolf of the God of Mischief
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: A story of where two souls bound to evil meet and change each others lives forever. Loki is surviving on his wits. He happens on the realm of darkness and a little half human half Drow though he dose not know it yet. Under-common is spoken in here and will be translated at the end for your understanding. Loki will more than likely out of character. Pm me if you want the Url.
1. Ch0a Loki

いたずらの神の血オオカミ

Blood Wolf of the God of Mischief

Ch.0a Loki

I am on the run. Exiled for bringing war to Midgard. I have found my way to a world who's name is Death's Hallow. Such a curious world. Darkness has fallen across this world and is home to creatures unlike any I have seen. All have tried to attack me and all have failed. Such curious creatures, black bodies and yellow eyes. Many breed here but few stay. What is their purpose? I wandered what seemed like years till I came across a small girl with a blonde haired man. He eyed me and said with pity in his voice "Another lost soul. There is little hope of escape unless you know the corridors of darkness." I looked to the small girl who now stood in front of me bravely. Such a perceptive little one. She knelt before me without order and did not falter. I found my self asking "What of her?" the blonde haired man said grimly "She was born here. Death's Hallow was once a world of light and compassion, then one day the darkness came to all worlds even here. She is a dethroned princess. Royalty unguarded for soon I must leave to aid the realm of light." I looked at him and thought _"he can't be serious? Can he?"_ but the little girl said "Master Ansem the Wise is serious I can not be left unguarded always there has been someone here with me. Now if he were to leave if you hadn't come I might not be here." Ansem nodded at me, so this mortal thought he could ask me a god to watch this kid! But wait she is no mere kid, something about her makes her very different, and I intend to find out. So I agree to remain with this small five year old.


	2. Ch0b Jamie

Ch.0b Jamie

My name is Jamie Ellea Tundra, my parents left me in Death's Hallow on the door step of the king and queen. Though I was not their own they treated me as their own and the world agreed. I am the princess of Death's Hallow. There was a point when I was three that my parents were overthrown and then the darkness came most of use were killed...I was killed but the restored to half life. At night I am a werewolf and it is not the nicest thing to behold. Ansem the Wise taught me how to control the change and my rage. I wondered if he was a werewolf too but now I might not know. He left and left the new comer, Loki of Asguard to protect me. Much like a lot of my sitters he did not like the burden he was left with but the longer he got to know me the kinder he was to me. I helped teach him to survive here in the Realm of Darkness, as my home world was called.

I was two days away from turning six when Loki was taken by weirder creatures than Heartless. Chitauri I recalled Loki teaching me one day and at how he had pissed them off by failing in his conquest of earth. In the confusion his spear was dropped and I picked it up. I vowed my Loki would be found alive and well no matter what I had to do in order to secure that, even if I made no friends because of it. I refuse to remain the victim any longer. I will prove that I am just as worthy of the throne as any child my adopted parents could of bore.


	3. Ch1 Rescued by a Dog? Loki

Ch.1 Rescued by a Dog? Loki

It had been thirteen years since the Chitauri captured me in the Realm of Darkness leaving Jamie all alone. I did not know if she lived or died but one thing is for cretian I must return to her. I promised that wise old sage that I would protect her and I have come to admire her. I will not allow my self to feel such petty feelings for a mare mortal. But I do like her company and thinking of her has kept me going on. She warned me of not letting my hatred burn to fiercely or be consumed by darkness and become a heartless. So that is how they are created and how are they defeated becomes the question.

Today was different strangely my _oh so wonderful _brother Thor smacked the door down with his hammer to which I jumped a bit as I was not expecting him after thirteen years of exile. Thor looked at me and said "come brother let's get out of here." oh I couldn't agree more with him on wanting out but not to go back to Asguard, no it is not my home anymore. Strangely my home is with Jamie, my little Jamie...well not so little anymore.

We just to make the door, I could taste the wind and smell fresh air when we were surrounded by Chitauri guards. I had no clue as what to do as Thor began fighting each one with his hammer. We were backed into a corner, I thought that might be the end of both of us...until a dark corridor opened and out pounced a yellow dog. Thor and I looked at one another then the yellow dog that barked once ran around in circles and then grabbed my arm and yanked me firmly but strangely gently. Suddenly I heard a familiar whistle that I knew only one person could muster.

Without another thought I dashed through the corridor with Thor on my heels yelling my name. As I dashed through the next one the dog ran out from behind us to his misters...a fully grown eighteen year old Jamie. If I had any doubts of her appeal to a horny guy they were gone now. She smiled at me and in perfect under-common said "Nilodi orhastho shiorell e farul" I replied "Su lidos verith"


	4. Ch 2 Welcome to the World that Never Wa

Ch. 2 Welcome to the World that Never Was. Jamie

I smiled at Loki and in perfect under-common said "Nilodi orhastho shiorell e farul" he replied "Su lidos verith" I approached my less than half dressed friend and love interest and hugged him saying "Welcome home Loki welcome home." he felt awkward about the hug then slowly hugged back. I was content with that and let him release first before releasing him from my grip. I was worried he looked quite thin and pale after thirteen years...I knew then that the Chitauri were to blame having not fed him at all or much just enough for him to live. He was stripped of his fine clothes and armor long ago, his fine black hair was now an un-kept stringy mess, and his green eyes that shone so bright with dreams of conquest now seemed dull and lifeless. I growled in dissatisfaction which Loki jumped and whimpered at. I and the blonde hair hunk that followed him looked at him in shock.

The Loki I recalled was powerful, brave, foolish mabye, wise, and handsome. But this...this was not my Loki. My Loki would have been turned on by my growl not have jumped. I closed my eyes for a moment and I heard the other male ask "Loki what's up this is not you." Loki replied "I was startled Thor, by the way this here is Jamie" I opened my eyes to look at Thor. I said "I take it your his brother?" Thor nodded. I studied his face and saw a look of agony on his face. He said "I was planning on returning to Asguard but with Loki more far gone that before I feel I must remain in order to help restore some sense of normal to my brother."

Could Loki ever return to being who he was before this?


	5. Ch 3 Recovering (A) Loki

Ch. 3 Recovering (A) Loki

I could never admit this aloud, but I am broken and weak after what the Chitauri did to me. I quietly walked away and hid within what became my bedroom here within this great castle that Jamie won in conquest. I spotted my spear on the bed and looked at it, before picking it up. It felt alien in my hands. I set it aside and caught sight of my appearance in the mirror. I looked like shit. My once gracefully following hair was now matted and stringy with dried blood and dirt. I saw that my eyes were dull and lifeless, as if I was under the influence of the Tesseract. I saw the nasty scars that most likely not fade unless I cleaned them. I felt dirty in more ways then just unclean. I saw that all that I wore was a loin cloth...NEVER have I felt so embarrassed that my brother and my friend had seen me in such low state in my life.

I walked to the attached bath and saw something interesting about how far my Jamie has come. I found servants, Drow males. That's funny I saw a host of females around...What had Jamie done while I was gone? I looked to one young male, he looked like myself as a Drow. I said "Vendui' Usstan uil Loki" the Drow smiled and replied "Vendui' Usstan uil Dinin Do'Urden" I smiled back and said " Usstan ssrig'luin natha nir'el" Dinin nodded and said "Ke dos xun" he turned to the other males and shouted "L'jabbuk ssrig'luinen natha nir'el. Orior uss queelas. Nin!" I felt special to be pampered like this.

I looked on at where some male Drow were gathered and I saw them awating me to be done. I soon felt clean once again and looked at Dinin and said "Usstan tlum xunor" Dinin waved the two males forward who dried me off head to toe. I grinned like my old self for a moment but fell back into agony. How would I tell Jamie that I need help without looking weak? I was not sure. I soon found my self dressed in drow attire. I had to ask "Vel'bol zhah nindol?" That time a female answered "ilythiiri sargtlin hauten. L'alurl rin'ov morfel. Nind zhahen ussta lotha dalninuk's" I turned around and found the female who had spoken and Jamie at her side.

"Vendui' Usstan uil Loki" I said she said " "Vendui' Usstan uil Maya Do'Urden"


	6. Ch 4 Recovering(b) Jamie

Ch. 4 Recovering(b) Jamie

"Vendui' Usstan uil Loki" Loki said in prefect under common. Maya at my side said "Vendui' Usstan uil Maya Do'Urden" already Loki looked a hell of a lot better. Still he was thin and under fed but he didn't look sickly anymore. I said in common "Loki come with me please Thor and I wish to talk to you." Loki looked pale but followed me anyway to the lounge where Thor was waiting for us and talking to Vexen my in castle medic and scientist. Vexen turned to us and said "Superior, you called for me?" I nodded and said "Vexen this is Loki my guardian. Loki this is Vexen my friend. He is a medic and scientist." the two shook hands and Loki remained quite. I looked at him and asked in under common "Vel'bol's xusst Loki" he replied in common "It's nothing Jamie. I just don't want to talk about this right now." I was stung. I heard Thor say "Loki brother we are only trying to help you. But we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." Loki looked at Thor with a look of he wanted to believe his brother but his stubborn pride prevented him form accepting help.

I stood back and watched the scene for a moment and saw that Loki was really uncomfortable around Vexen and Thor, since they looked so similar. I said "Vexen, Thor, please leave us." Vexen bowed and vanished into a mix of darkness and ice. Thor merely walked off to the ring to spar with whoever was willing to have their ass handed to them by the god of thunder. I looked at Loki, his gaze was on me and in awe that Thor was under my command. I smirked and said in under common "Uk zhah naut harl ussta quarth." Loki looked at me with a smile and said "But he acts like he is."


	7. Ch 5 Arena Loki

Ch. 5 Arena Loki

Over the next few months I trained in the arena to get reuse to my spear. I kept quite for the most part. I did not feel like talking to anyone about what happened. By now Thor had returned home to Asguard for he was king. I remained here with Jamie for this was my place. Funny thing was I heard a hunting voice singing. I did not know where it came from.

I picked up my spear and drifted toward the singing for it was very beautiful. The song sung was very sad. I recall it still to this day that sad solemn song.

_I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I seemed to be getting closer as I heard the voice become slightly louder.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me_

What is stranger yet that my ears, mind and heart all seemed to scream that it was for me.

_You used to captivate me By our resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me _

My feet lead me to Jamie who I found singing it and crying I had to wonder why as she finished.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me _

I looked at Jamie as she looked up at me. She said "Gi usstan xunus naut kyorl dos gaer Loki" I looked at Jamie after she said that. I walked over to her, sat down beside her, took her into my arms and said "Jamie, ka dos tesso uns'aa vel'bol's xusst dorn telanth bauth vel'bol uri'shoelt ulu uns'aa." Jamie looked at me and said "Deal Loki." 


	8. Ch6 Talking Jamie

Ch.6 Talking Jamie

Loki looked at me as I looked up at him. I said "Gi usstan xunus naut kyorl dos gaer Loki" He looked at me after I said that. He walked over to me, sat down beside me, took me into his arms and said "Jamie, ka dos tesso uns'aa vel'bol's xusst dorn telanth bauth vel'bol uri'shoelt ulu uns'aa." I looked at him and said "Deal Loki."

I looked at him and wiped my eyes saying "Loki, I've just discovered why my parents were removed from the throne two years before the darkness came. It wasn't because I was not theirs, It's because of where I am from. I am half Human and half Drow. What's more I am fallen nobility, Dinin and Maya are my only remaining family on my dad's side. My father was Nalfein Do'Urden killed by Dinin. My father was a wizard...and I have his power."

Loki was taken aback by this statement. To hear he was not the only mage aside from Zexion, here at the castle. All he could muster was "How long have you known?" I sat back and adopted my father's typical thoughtful look that aunt Maya recalled so well. I said "Since I turned six. My powers have run wild so far...it is not safe these days. I need help. Zexion dose not know and would not help me for my father killed his parents. Your the only one I can turn to Loki. Please." I pleaded with the god of mischief who smirked like his old self and said "Yes I will teach you to control your powers."


	9. Ch7 Teaching Loki

Ch.7 Teaching. Loki

I was taken aback by this statement. To hear I was not the only mage aside from Zexion, here at the castle. All I could muster was "How long have you known?" Jamie sat back and adopted her father's typical thoughtful look that Maya Do'Urden recalled. She said "Since I turned six. My powers have run wild so far...it is not safe these days. I need help. Zexion dose not know and would not help me for my father killed his parents. Your the only one I can turn to Loki. Please." She pleaded with me the god of mischief. I smirked like my old self and said "Yes I will teach you to control your powers."

Over the next four years I taught her to control her powers and helped her sort out what she was able to do. Like any Drow she could levitate her self, unlike them she could use it on the surface regardless of the duration she lived here. Again like any Drow she could summon shadow globes which she used to protect her self and others. She also had the standard set of spells at her command Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure, Gravity, Stop, and Areo. She had, then within a week learned the third level versions of these spells Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Aeroga, Cureaga, Stopaga, and Graviaga. She also knew a verity of Drow only spells.

By the end of the fourth year Jamie had learned her school specialization, she was a Evoker. Her spell school was Evocation, the mastery to manipulate energy or create something from nothing. I had revealed the horrors of my time with the Chitauri. Jamie swore vengeance on them. Little did we know that Thor and the Avengers would need our help.


	10. Ch 8 Avengers Assemble Jamie

Ch. 8 Avengers Assemble. Jamie

Four years ago Thor saved Loki's life and brought him home safe and sound. Loki was severely hurt but made a full recovery after learning I was a mage like him. My Specialization is Evocation. I can manipulate energy and create something form nothing. By now Loki and I moved back to my mother's home world of Midguard. We had Thor's blessing to return...well Loki did. I had no clue as to who my mother was. We had settled down in New York for some strange reason.

Loki and I had just woken up from an uneasy night's sleep. Being half human sucked sometimes. Getting my sleep the normal way for humans was shit. Getting it the normal way for Drow was a lot more restful...however guess which one my body says to do. Yep Sleep not trance. Loki looked at me worried and asked "Still did not sleep well last night?" sadly when I don't sleep well I speck under-common, so I said in under-common "Nau, usstan xunus naut v'dri al." Loki answered my under-common in his own prefect under-common "Xun dos zhaun ele naut?" I shook my head but said "Yol usstan aslu s'ck vaen isto usstan gumash naut rei rath ulu v'dri."

Our chat was interrupted by Thor yelling "Loki! Jamie! I need to speck to you both urgently." Being half Drow has it's quirks. Being an Evoker is even sweeter. Quickly I materialized my outfit for the day as Loki struggled to get his on hastily. With a snap of my fingers and a satisfied growl from Loki we both made are way down to Thor.

Thor explained that the Chitauri were up to no good again being lead by this time a necromancer, or mage who raises the dead. The necromancer was every advanced for his specialization for he resorted them to full life not undeath. We agreed to help and lets just say " Avengers Assemble"


	11. Ch9 Abroad the Hellacarrior Loki

Ch.9 Abroad the Hellacarrior. Loki

It has been seventeen years since I was last here on the hellacarrior, and I was a prisoner then. Now I am an ally...who kept getting stares and whisperers. "Is that really Loki?", "What is he wearing?", and "Has Thor lost his marbles?" that one made me want to lash out but Jamie read my mind. Sneaky little half Drow. Jamie said in under-common "Loki, honglath harl. Tal'skala mina." I only nodded at her. Thor must have caught the comment too. He looked none to pleased at the speaker and said "I have not lost my mind in asking my brother's help for this mission. We are dealing with magic and we need magic on our side."

Agent Nick Fury came down to greet us and said "Agent Smith leave them alone. Welcome back abroad the hellacarrior Loki, I hope you will return our good graces with your own." Jamie stepped in and said "If you are intending to get him angry I suggest you quit while your ahead." Agent Fury looked at Jamie and asked " Thor I thought you said you were going to talk to your brother." Thor replied "Aye but I also said as you were leaving that Loki has a girlfriend that he'd never leave behind for any reason." Agent Fury looked hard at Thor when we heard Clint Barton say "We all heard him Fury you must be hard of hearing or just hear what you want to hear."

Jamie and I looked to where Clint was standing and with him stood the rest of the Avengers. Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk, Natasha Romanov AKA Black Widow, Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, Tony Stark AKA The Iron Man, Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye, and my brother AKA Thor made up the core of the Avengers. I took note to four new faces... Jamie however knew them all.

"Peatrio, Wanda, James, and Peter good to see you guys." The four all smiled at her. Fury was shocked and asked "How do you four know her already?" Jamie snapped her fingers and Peatrio Maxamoff said "We are the Black Knights and this is Zero" I was shocked as each of the five admit how they met Jamie. What little did I know was that I was to become a member of the Black Knights.


	12. Ch 10 The Black Knights and Zero Jamie

Ch. 10 The Black Knights and Zero. Jamie

"Peatrio, Wanda, James, and Peter good to see you guys." The four all smiled at me. Fury was shocked and asked "How do you four know her already?" I snapped her fingers and Peatrio Maxamoff said "We are the Black Knights and this is Zero" Loki was shocked as each of the five admit how they met me. What little did Loki know was that he was to become a member of the Black Knights.

I followed Peatrio Maxamoff AKA Quicksilver, Wanda Maxamoff AKA The Scarlet Witch, James Howlet AKA Wolverine, Ad Peter Parker AKA Spider-man to a conference room while Loki remained with Thor. Peatrio is a speedster, the son of Magneto, and Wanda's twin brother. Wanda is a mage like my self, she dose not specialize like I do, is the daughter of Magneto, and Peatrio's twin sister. James Howlet is older than Steve Rogers, had an antimatium graph on his skeleton, could heal rapidly and just regained his memories. Peter Parker is a human spider for, he can make his webs internally like a real spider. Peter was bitten by a genetically engendered spider.

I looked at the rest as they had changed into their field outfits. Once they were done the core group entered. They too were suited up. Loki came over to me with his spear in hand and said "Looks as if I'm to go with the Black Knights." I gave Loki a smile but inwardly smirked knowing what Fury was doing, evening out the teams.

We were filled in about the necromancer being apart of this...but I couldn't help but think that Hydra had their hands in this too. My fears of Hydra were eased on the eve of the battle but not the shock that I got after calling in Aunt Maya and Uncle Dinin Do'Urden. Most of my Drow family was restored to life...all but my Father.


	13. Ch 11 Face to face with Matron Malice

Ch. 11 Face to face with Matron Malice. Loki

"_Loki, There take out Matron Malice. She's keeping the portal open. Stop her with what ever you got!" yelled Maya. I tapped Dinin and said "Come friend we go after your bitch of a mother." Dinin grinned evilly. I knew then and there Dinin was on my side. He snatched a __Chitauri right off his glider and I did the same. It felt good to have something familiar under my hands I looked at the apporching Chitauri and yelled in Under-common "Whol Migard" Dinin held his gaze high and yelled " Whol qu'ellar Tundra" We advanced quickly picking of cheats of Chitauri trying to sneak up on Captain America and my brother Thor. Both yelled thanks. Only Thor said "G'rftte" Jamie joined us under the guise of Zero. I looked at her and said "What's your plan Zero?" Jamie/Zero looked at me and said " Cover fire for you and Dinin now go!" with Jamie providing cover fire and Dinin by my side we neared the Matron mother of the newly restored House Do'Urden._

I pulled from my thoughts as Malice turned and said "The portal will maintain it's self now. There is nothing you can do god-ling. You have lost Odinson." I gritted my teeth and said "_Laufeyson_, not Odinson" Malice hissed, slapped me, and said "How dare you correct me. You are an _**inferior **_spec of male flesh!" she had me by my shirt and said "How blasphemous my children have become in giving you Drow armor!" right then came Thor's hammer knocking her off her feet and unfortunately me off the edge of Stark Towers. Thankfully The Hulk caught me and I said "thanks" he put me down gently. Right at that moment I heard Maya yell "Jamie!" I turned and we all seemed to freeze as Jamie fell but was caught by a very lovely winged woman that even got mine and Stark's attention. But then it clicked for me. The winged woman was Jamie's mother.


	14. Ch12 Alton De'Vir and Mother Jamie

Ch.12 Alton De'Vir and Mother. Jamie

_Loki and Dinin had made it to Malice, good. Now to get this tricky bastard they call Alton De'Vir. I turned the glider to take on the next wave of __Chitauri spilling thorough the portal. Malice had slapped Loki and I yelled "Thor get up their Loki's going to lose if you don't help him. Hulk get ready to catch him if he falls." both answered the call of Zero with battle cries of their own. I was side swiped and knocked to a roof top by none other than Alton De'Vir. He smirked and said "Nalfien's bastard what a surprise to see you here fighting against your own family your own house. How can you clam to be Do'Urden when you stand against them." I hissed "What makes you think that you have a sliver tongue that you can use on me when I have lived with the Lord of Lies himself for four years?" he kicked me in the knees. Knocking me to the ground, and countered "You think I am on their side? Oh no you are very naïve to your own kind. Weened until you were ten and then taken away by that surface bitch of a mother who left you to die in death's hallow." I shouted "Lies! All lies! Some times surfacers give their children up when they know the life they will get is better than what the parent could provide. But no Drow would understand that. That is why I chose to stand as one of two Drow to ever draw blades against our own kind. You were fated to die the night my uncle Drizzt was born. Now I will make up for __the faceless one failed to do! I will __**kill **__you." and thus our battle began, then that dammed Drow dared to hit me with a spell that revealed my Drow form and Malice, recovering from the Tesseract's influence, saw a daughter of her family in trouble. I heard her yell out "House Do'Urden aid our sister and daughter. Now!" _

Dinin and Maya did not need to be told twice. Rizzen, Briza,Vierna, and Zaknafein also joined in to take down the thrice dammed Drow. But the Chitauri had other plans. They stopped them, but not long. To have the full might of house Do'Urden at your throat then you are royally screwed. I then realized that Alton De'Vir was the necromancer and held a staff similar to Loki's spear. I yelled in under-common to Loki "Loki, l'obsul'e! Veir ol. Huertar!" I watched with pride as Loki slammed his spear into the Tesseract to close the portal just as Tony Stark shoves another Nuke up their ass.

Tony made it back through just in the nick of time. All of this pissed Alton off very much. He cast one more spell before Thor hit him in the head with his hammer hard. The spell hit me and I fell. Every one froze around me as I fell only to be caught by a woman who looked a lot like me in my human form. To which I reverted to so that no one else knew my form.


	15. Ch13 The Truth(a) Loki

Ch.13 The Truth(a) Loki

As Jamie lay unconscious in the med unit of the Hellacarrier the rest of us eyed Jamie's mage mother. A mother who was also an Evoker. Thor and I wanted to lash out on her but we both held our tongues. Fury had a few choice words for her however "You abandoned your ten year old child to a foster family to do hell knows what and then you think you can just waltz back into her life now?" Dirza, Jamie's Mother, said "I did not abandon her with her aunt and uncle. You full well know that abandoning means she had to fend for her self. She was not alone." Fury countered and said "Thirteen years she was alone. You say your not to blame for that, then who is?" I spoke up and said "I'm to blame for that. I was her guardian and failed in that task." Fury looked at me and could not believe what just came from my mouth. A truth, not a lie. For Odin sake I'm the lie smith, so why did I admit to a truth? Was it that I truly loved Jamie?

I shook my head as Fury turned his toward Matron Malice, Rizzen, Briza, and Verina. I first thought that he was going to be rude to them but said "Thank-you for your help in revealing the Necromancer, I am very sorry Matron that you had to feel the control of the Tesseract" Matron Malice smiled and said "I did what Lolth revealed I needed to do to find the necromancer and restore peace to our new home." she looked at me and said in under-common "Dos malar xuil l'khalith d'szith ilythiiri" I smirked and said "G'rftte"

While the others talked I quietly slipped off to check on Jamie. She was still out cold and still in her true form of Drow. Her dark ebony skin showed the angry cuts from her fight with Alton De'Vir. Thor killed the son of a bitch but still Jamie suffered. Jamie also had lovely snow white hair. I did not know what to do for Jamie, five months would pass before she'd wake back up.


	16. To Be ContinuedJamie

To Be Continued...Jamie

Five months have passed since I slipped into coma. Loki is by my side still through it all and I meet my mother. What other shenanigan will happen? Time will only tell.

A Challenge form Loki

Vendui' Usstan uil Loki, Greetings I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glories purpose, You see Jamie has told me of the fan artists Midgard boasts. I challenge the artists who have read this story to pick a scene, a character (or more) or a battle and design it. I personally look forward to seeing the art work.

How to submit your work...Jamie

Jamie here! If you take Loki up on his challenge send the images to me via email at Jamieelleatundra  I too look forward to seeing your work which the best will be posted on my new site. The Url is  bifrost-magthere leave a comment on the front page Thanks from me and Loks.


	17. Under-common Translations

Under-common Translations

Under-common

English

Chapter

Nilodi orhastho shiorell e farul

Weakness is the spawn of contentment and affection

3

Su lidos verith

Only the strong survive

3

Al'doer delmah Loki al'doer delmah

Welcome home Loki welcome home

4

Vendui' Usstan uil Loki

I greet you, I am Loki

5

Vendui' Usstan uil Dinin Do'Urden

I greet you, I am Dinin Do'Urden

5

Usstan ssrig'luin natha nir'el

I need a bath

5

Ke dos xun

Indeed you do

5

L'jabbuk ssrig'luinen natha nir'el. Orior uss queelas. Nin!

The Master needs a bath. Prepare one quickly. Now!

5

Usstan tlum xunor

I am done

5

Vel'bol zhah nindol?

What is this?

5

Ilythiiri sargtlin hauten. L'alurl rin'ov morfel. Nind zhahen ussta lotha dalninuk's

Drow warrior leathers. The best ever made. They were my little brother's

5

Vendui' Usstan uil Maya Do'Urden

I greet you, I am Maya Do'Urden

5

Vel'bol's xusst Loki

What's wrong Loki

6

Uk zhah naut harl ussta quarth.

He is not under my command

6

Gi usstan xunus naut kyorl dos gaer Loki

Oh I did not see you there Loki

7

Jamie, ka dos tesso uns'aa vel'bol's xusst dorn telanth bauth vel'bol uri'shoelt ulu uns'aa.

Jamie, if you tell me what's wrong I'll talk about what happened to me.

7

Nau, usstan xunus naut v'dri al

No, I did not sleep well

10

Xun dos zhaun ele naut?

Do you know why not?

10

Yol usstan aslu s'ck vaen isto usstan gumash naut rei rath ulu v'dri

Since I got sick last night I could not fall back to sleep

10

Loki, honglath harl. Tal'skala mina.

Loki, calm down. Ignore them.

11

Whol Migard

For Midgard

13

Whol qu'ellar Tundra

For house Tundra

13

_G'rftte_

Thanks

13

Loki, l'obsul'e! Veir ol. Huertar!

Loki, the portal! Close it. Hurry!

14

Dos malar xuil l'khalith d'szith ilythiiri

You fight with the courage of ten Drow

15


End file.
